Yui Yuigahama
Yui Yuigahama is a student in class 2F of Sōbu High School and the first official customer of the Service Club, whom later becomes the third member of the club. Appearance General Yui is a teenage girl with shoulder length coral hair, in which a small portion is worn in a bun. She has peach eyes and fair skin. She looks exactly like your typical high school girl, reveling in her youth. School Uniform Yui is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it of which three buttons of her blouse popped, a red ribbon tie, a plain short skirt, and black stockings. But sometimes she doesn't wear a tie or blazers. Her outfit completely defies the school code. Yukino's school uniform This was during episode 3 when Yui hurt her ankle whilst playing tennis so she got the idea to swap her gym uniform for Yukino's school uniform in order for her to take her place. This is the only time Yui wears the uniform smartly. School Uniform (Without Blazer) + Apron In the home economics room, Yukino and Yui wear aprons when Yukino teaches Yui how to make cookies. Maid Uniform After hearing Taishi's story about her sister, Yukino accepts his worry as a request for the Service Club to find out about Saki's problem. Yui wore this maid uniform along with Yukino in a local maid cafe in Chiba to discover whether Saki works at the cafe or not, in which Saki was not. Classy red dress Yui wore Yukino's dress after the Service Club discovered that Saki works nights in the cafe on the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel. Casual Clothes Yui wore this when she went to Chiba village as a service club activity. Yui wore this dress when she took sable for trimming where she runs into Hachiman and Yukino mistaking them to be on a date. Monster costume Yui appears in a monster costume for the test of courage in Chiba village summer camp to scare the elementary school children in the forest at night . Swimsuit Yui appears in her swimsuit by the riverbank playing with Komachi (at some point when helping out with summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park with other Service Club members and Hayama's group). Cultural T-shirt Yui wore this T-shirt throughout the cultural festival of school. Artificial Armored Outfit Yui wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. Yukino and her team won this match. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from "Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". Bridal Dress Yui wore this dress to compete in Komachi's bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. = Kimono Yui wore this dress to Fireworks Festival, however Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. '' Personality Yui is mentioned to be cute with no boyfriend. Yui is a cheerful and outgoing girl; even when she's sad or upset she always has a smile on her face in public. She has said that she always wants to fit in, and that disagreeing with friends used to bring her anxiety. In other words, she is a typical high school girl. This can be seen when she got excited when Kakeru mentions his idea of a confession. She is an expert of reading the mood and adjusting herself to it. Hence, she hides her opinion and state what others want to hear. Yui's very sensitive to the politics of the class, even more than the regular person. She's known as the "glue" of Hayato's clique as she is always the one providing the energy and friendliness. She admires Yukino and Hachiman for being able to say what they think and their honesty in their interactions. She being drawn to their carefree attitude is one of the reasons she joins the volunteer club. After her experience with the service club, she was able to speak off her mind a bit more. Abilities Though Yui never stands out in matters of academic, intellectual and athletic grounds, other characters always comment on her social intelligence and awareness; always being able to tell the mood of the whole group and her ability to make everyone comfortable. She has the ability to sing and was able to memorize the lyrics of a song with only ten minutes before performing. She is a good coordinator as shown in organizing the class play for the cultural festival. Though she is not very good at cooking and other activities, she tries her best without any hard feelings, following the suggestion of Yukino at the time of Yui's request. She also participated in the Athletic festival. History Yui lives and grew up in a big apartment complex with lot of children of her age. She always tried her best to get along with them. When all of the children played house pretend, she ended up becoming the dog even though she wanted to play mother because another girl wanted to play mother. Yui states that she didn't had any romantic relationship in the past but her friends do. She is also still in contact with one or two friends from elementary school, even though she was friends with thirty classmates. Yui also had the experience of a friend of a friend theory of Hachiman similar to the victims/suspects of false chain message as she explained how it was awkward when the person who keeps the conversation going isn’t there. She never know what to say so she end up playing with her phone. In Chiba village summer camp, there is a hint of guilty conciseness in Yui's past. Yui might have wanted to befriend some ostracized person but afraid of other classmate and hence avoided such possibility. We can learn that from Yui's words. Yui says that people didn't hate Rumi and just didn't know how to approach her without being the next victim of bullying. In the light novel Hachiman thinks that in the past, Yui might have done something to conform with the rest of the class. Plot On the day of the high school entrance ceremony, Yui went for a jog with her dog, Sable. The dog got off its leash and ran to the middle of the road in front of a speeding car. Hachiman saved her dog from a potential car crash by leaping in front of a car leaving him injured and hospitalized. But Hachiman didn't seems to recognize Yui from that incident until her sister Komachi, who had received sweets from Yui after the accident as a gift to Hachiman, told him who she was. Later Yui wanted to make homemade cookies for someone and requested help from the service club. Later she became a member of the service club. After the Chiba summer camp, Yui recognized the car that hit Hachiman as Yukino's car and Yukino was in it at that time, but Yui doesn't seem to hold any hard feelings towards Yukino as Yui understood Yukino's situation well. Relationships She is friendly with every one and belongs to popular Hayama's clique. Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato, with whom she often hangs out. She also cares for them to a great extent and she is on good terms with them. Hachiman Hikigaya It is implied that Yui harbors romantic feelings for Hachiman; calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. This is first hinted when she asked for Hachiman's numbers, she can be seen blushing in embarrasment. When Hachiman revealed that he used to text girls once, Yui's horrified expression can be seen and she even accidentally dropped Hachiman's cellphone which she had in her hand. Yui also seemed very disturbed after she mistakenly thought that Hachiman was dating Yukino, when, in actuality, they were actually shopping for Yui's surprise birthday party gifts. She seemed relieved after the misunderstanding was cleared at the party. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely even though though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying. In the light novel, Yui offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino, Saika and Komachi, during summer vacation but Hachiman turned down her offer. After Hachiman realized that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved, he bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, which he thought that the accident was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him, sending Yui into tears. As a means of apology and to thank her for her friendship, Hachiman gave Yui a dog collar for her dog sable as a present for her birthday as he didn't know what to give a girl for present, which Yui mistakes for a necklace, much to her embarrassment later. Their misunderstandings were cleared by Yukino. And they had a fresh start in their relationship. As thanks for babysitting her dog Sablé, Yui invites Komachi and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival, however Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. On the day of the festival, Hachiman suppresses his human instincts of being with Yui with his own warped logic. After the firework display, Hachiman walks Yui home. At the end of their small date, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call form her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, probably because he realized that Yui was going to confess and decided to prevent it. After ending the call, Yui realizes Hachiman's feelings and just says goodbye to him. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity" Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying back, but indirectally asking him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets scared. He nervously tells her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. After the cultural festival Yui doesn't seems to mind about others criticizing Hachiman and freely hangs out with him then before.She even gave cold shoulders to Tobe who bad mouthed him in the service club in times of his request.In the field trip she spends more time with Hachiman than other members of her group and enjoys her time with him Yukino Yukinoshita Yui usually had an inability to deal with issues by herself, often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend the club after school, despite Yukino's objections early on. Yukino also showed concern, when Yui stopped coming to the club and took initiative to make her rejoin and also to thank her for her help by celebrating her birthday. It can be stated as both see each other as best friends. Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionally calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A . Hachiman often noticed that Yui and Yukino often have meaningless conversations which they both seem to don't mind and enjoy. In the light novel, Hachiman saw this as child talking to the mother. It is later shown that they get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, night stay at Yukino's house, sharing Yukino's dress to visit the Angel Ladder celebrating each others birthday with exchange of birthday present. Yukino presented her an apron in Yui's birthday. In the volume 9 chapter 10, Yui has been shown to be very observant of the relationship of Hachiman and Yukino and might suspect they have feelings for one another. In the volume 10, chapter 7 Yui seems to observe Hachiman and Yukino chat while they're alone in infirmary, hoping maybe she can get some clues about their relationship. When Hachiman opened infirmary's door-on the way back to his classroom after being treated by Yukino, he find Yui in front off infirmary, and ask her wether she is get there just now, and Yui reply that she's get there just now with shocked expression. Judging from her shocked expression while hachiman found her and then asked her a question it is implied that Yui has been there for a while, and not to mention also hear Hachiman and Yukino chat when they're alone in infirmary. Yui also noticed that it was Yukino's car which dashed Hachiman from which he tried to save Yui's dog. Yui didn't hold any hard feelings, as Yui was able to understand Yukino's situation and pain from that incident. Yui decided not to be a push over her, but to wait for Yukino to open up to her. Yui does see signs of Yukino trying to open up-to her and ask Hachiman to do the same. Saika Totsuka They're classmates and are on good terms. Yui calls is one of the few persons calling Saika by his first name, and even nickname; 'Sai-chan'. She even suggested him to go to service club for advice, regarding his club's performance problem. Saika presents Yui a hair clip for her birthday. Komachi Hikigaya Yui first met Komachi before Hachiman was aware of Yui's identity, because Yui wanted to give the boy who saved his dog some pastrey as present, but ended up giving them to Komachi who ate them, without Hachiman's knowledge who was sleeping at that time. They get along well. Yui left sable in komachi's care during her family's summer vacation. Yui along with Komachi and Hachiman went out shopping to buy Yukino's present, but Komachi slyly slide away, creating date like situation between Yui and Hachiman. In a drama CD, Komachi gave Yui a photo frame as a birthday present. Others Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is Yui's teacher. Minami Sagami She is also an acquaintance of Minami, who is her class mate from first year. Yui says to Hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along, indicating her difficulty to get-along with her. Iroha Isshiki Quotes * "Yahallo!" Yui's greeting * "How can you be so smart and yet not understand something simple?, I never wanted to see something like that" Yui to Hachiman Trivia * Yui's first name is also in her family name. Four characters who share this characteristic are Yukino, Saki, Rumi and Meguri. * Her dog's name is Sablé. * Her pink phone has a skull and bones pattern, which is the same one as the first sticker on the volunteers club door sign (since she was the first student the club helped). Because of that, she is probably the one who puts the stickers on the volunteers club blank room sign (since the room is actually a storage room.) after each successful student helped. * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a cup with a lethargic dog drawing. * She received presents from both Yukino and Hachiman for her birthday. * She is one of the few to have Hachiman's mail address and phone number. * In volume 10.5 illustration, Yui dreams that Iroha is "taking" Hachiman away from her. References Category:Class 2F Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Service Club Category:Characters Category:Sobu High School